Congratulations!
by Mirror in Pitch
Summary: Amy and Niki have always wanted a VOCALOID. An infamous robotic singer. So when they do get one, what will happen? Meet VOCALOID CV-02 Kagamine Rin and VOCALOID CV-02 Kagamine Len! And their masters Amy and Niki!


Amy: I hate you laptop. I seriously do...

Niki: Uhhhh, she typed up the whole chapter, but because of her laptop's mousepad thing, it made her go to the previous page and the entire chapter she wrote didn't save.

Amy: I hate you so much...

Niki: Well... Enjoy. We don't own Vocaloid.

Amy: But I do own this stupid crappy laptop that didn't save my chapter!

* * *

Amy POV

My friend Niki and I were walking back from school. We were talking about VOCALOID. VOCALOID is the infamous robotic singers made by Crypton. They have very few made. Only 4 or so. But I never seen them. But I heard they look just like real people.

"Wouldn't owning a VOCALOID be great?" Niki asked. "We can't own one, we're just kids. We're too iresponsible." I said. "Awww... I thought they'd give a VOCALOID to a kid..." Niki whined. "But I hear one is going to be released tomorrow." I said. Niki brightened.

She grabbed on to the collar of my shirt and started shaking me. Violently. "REALLY! THAT'S GREAT!" she screamed. Evertone started to stare at us "Wah! N-Niki! You're making a scene! And your excitement hurts!" I yelled. She ignored me and skipped happily home, dragging me along with her.

"Oh I hope I get one! I want one sooooooo badly!" Niki said excitedly. "I get it... I get it... Now could you step out of my way so I could get into my house?" I said. She nodded and side stepped out of the way. I unlocked my front door and we walked in. "Seriously, if you had a VOCALOID, you can't even take care of it. You'll starve it to death." I said. " I will not!" she protested. "But didn't you starve your goldfish just two hours after getting it?" I asked.

"That was **6 years ago**."

"No, that was 6 **days **ago."

Niki pouted and I decided to change the subject.

"You're just here to eat my food right?" I asked with a sigh. Niki nodded walked into my kitchen. I followed and saw her digging through my fridge.

She took out a slice of watermelon that was wrapped in plastic. She unwrapped it and started eating. Good thing it was seedless. I started to look in the fridge for something to eat too. I took out a bowl of blueberries and walked to Niki, who was busy eating and flipping through channels on the TV.

I popped the small cold berries into mouth while watching Niki devour my watermelon. Then she was yelling. It was so surprising, I almost choked on my berry. "What?" I asked half choking. Niki pointed at the TV screen. It was about VOCALOID.

"This just in, the would be released VOCALOID, Megpoid, would not be released tomorrow. Due to a malfunction in her voice, her release date will be rescheduled. But, as an apology, Crypton will be releasing new VOCALOIDS tomorrow instead of Megpoid. And is still deciding on who will own these new VOCALOIDS." the lady on the new said.

"So the new VOCALOID was supposed to be a girl named Megpoid? Wierd name." Niki commented. "That isn't the point. They're releasing more than one VOCALOID tomorrow. That's never happened right?" I said. "Oh yeah. I wonder who they'll be."

"Hmmm. We'll have to wait and see." I said. Niki nodded and stood up to throw away her watermelon skin. I think that's what you call it. Watermelon shell? Peel? I don't know the name for it. I turned off the TV and stood up from my sitting position. "We have to do our homework Niki." I said. "I know. You have to help me though!" Niki's voice said from the kitchen. I heard water, so she was probably washing her hands. I placed the now empty bowl of blueberries onto the clear coffee table. I walked upstairs to my room waiting for Niki.

* * *

In the middle of our homework, Niki started asking me alot of questions unrelated to our work.

"Is there school tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why are we doing homework then?"

"Because we should." I replied.

"Do you want a VOCALOID?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Now stop asking me questions."

"Why?"

"Just stop. This isn't "20 Questions". This is our homework." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's getting me mad."

"So it's bad?" she asked again.

"You're doing this just to get me mad right?" I asked angrily. "Yeah." Niki said. I groaned. "I was bored too." I groaned again. "You suck." I muttered. "You're a great friend too!" Niki said happily. And I groaned yet again.

* * *

Amy: Finally! That took forever!

Niki: At least you're not angry right?

Amy: Sure. But I'm not writing next chapter. You do.

Niki: Okay! By the way, review if you want. Although Amy just wrote this out of boredom.

Amy: Are you telling me to review?

Niki: No. I'm telling the readers.

Amy: Whatever.

Miku: HEY! I'M NOT IN THE CHAPTER!

Amy: All the other Vocaloids aren't either. Deal with it.

Niki: We only mentioned their names. Well, some of them.


End file.
